prunescapefandomcom-20200213-history
Jagex 2
Fagex is an organization based in the city of Ourdoom. They play a major part in the Fag City Quest Series and their main goal is world domination (and then later, worlds domination, until finally th ey reach... cyber world domination and can change Prunescape's name to Worlds of Runecraft and make WoW's servers crash whenever they want.) They are called Fagex because they smoke a lot of pot. The name "Fagex" is short for FAGsmoking EXtraterrestrials. Note: Fagex is not to be confused with Jagex. Fagex and Jagex are completely different companies. '' Employees '''C.E.O.' The C.E.O. of Fagex is King Fatass. He sits upon the throne of Ourdoom and secretly leads the Modders in Fag City (the Modders are given the task of keeping all of Prunescape's ranters within a confined area and forcing them to smoke pot so that they can become suitable vessels for future Fagex employees.) At the end of the Health Hazard quest, a player confronts him and tells him that the so-called "plague" in Fag City is nonexistent. Worried that his secret plan would be exposed, King Fatass sends the player to kill one "Mod Mark" because apparently it is his duty to make the ranters content. King Fatass's main hobbies include sitting on his ass and doing nothing. Mod Marx Since many of the employees of Fagex are dedicated Marxists, they all share the name "Mod Mark" but prefer to not be thought of individuals, but as a collective entity, Mod Marx. There was one exception, Mod Mark Knopfler, a mod in Dire Straits (no really, he was in dire straits.) He wanted to break away from the group and compose a music track for the game which wasn't yet another Miley Cyrus song. After hearing the concept for the "Money for Nothing" track, King Fatass was so outraged that he had this Mod Mark killed by tricking a player into completing the Modicide quest. King Fatass was later able to get the song sensored on Canadian radio stations for indecent language. Faphics Team The only notable updates which Fagex actually releases for Prunescape are enhan ced graphics. This is because long ago, one of their ancestors supposedly drank Powerthirst, went to the GodWarsDungeon and had 400 energetic babies. The babies were so energetic, that the next time they saw their mother (who was General Graardor by the way,) they yelled: "Ooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrggg!!!! These Graphics Fail!" and vowed to make everything in Prunescape look nicer. They started with the Failimation Pack 1 where they made the game's weapons look "more fun to play with." To be specific, they made Prune Scimitars look like blue popsicles, Godswords look like golfclubs and abyssal whips look like... erm... Rule 34 O_O Just like the players, Jagex did not like these changes either, and told Fagex that they should instead graphically update the game's npcs to make them look "sexier" so that the game attracts more of Prunescape's target audience. That was a bad move on Jagex's part, for you see, because of some twisted Freudian complex, the Faphics team at Fagex think that General Graardor is T3l-l_H4\/\/T/\/355 Music Team Mod Mark Knoppler was the head of this until he was forced into Dire Straits. All of the music tracks composed by Fagex are just corrupted versions of Miley Cyrus songs. Their Greatest Tits include: -Breast of Both Girls -Cockstar -Party in the A.S.S. -AssCream Please They are thinking of expanding their creativity to Justin Bieber's material as well. Crapdates Team Often Jagex will be unable to release a game update due to it not being quite finished (or even started) yet. When this happens, they sometimes have Fagex throw something together for them at the last minute. This never turns out well. In the worst case scenario, Jagex will call a No-Update Week. Q&A team Sometimes, due to tight deadlines, Jagex will call on Fagex to stand in for them during Q&A sessions, this will usually have terrible consequences because not only do the employees at Fagex smoke a lot of pot, they expect players to do so as well. (Prunescape will still be around in 50 years time... What the fuck are you smoking?!) Fagex Riot Squad There are times when the ranters are just too much for the Jagex Riot Squad to handle. In an emergency situation, they will call in the Fagex team who will gas the ranters and then lock them up in Fag City. In the quest Ranting's End Part 1, the Fagex Riot Squad was able to successfully destroy the Rants Forum. (If a player ever manages to complete Ranting's End Part 2, the Temple of J-Lite will be gone as well.) Business Practices Fagex's views on how the game should be played are extremely controversial. At one point they even started a Members Loyalty Programme. The problem? It involved banning anyone who they deemed to be disloyal to the game. Ranters Fagex despises ranting of any sort, even if it is constructive and offers solutions. Remember when Familiarization, aka the worst D&D ever, was released and in the Game Update F.A.Q., players were told to fuck off? That was Fagex. If left unattended, Fagex will even go around muting and banning people without offering any justification. In fact, that's what the Compliments Forum Mods were ordered to do after the Rants Forum was destroyed. Fagex again. Fagex believes that ranters are a minority and that the majority of players are mindless drones who don't have any criticism for updates whatsoever. They are actually right about that. Botting Ever since the wild was brought back and bots have apparently stopped using stolen credit cards, Fagex has endorsed botting and encourages all players to bot. They believe that botters are now Prunescape's main source of income and that if everyone bots, there will be no reason for complaints. The employees of Fagex have even experimented with botting themselves. In the quest, Underground Bans, the player encounters a Fmod prototype called iBan. Fagex is secretly hoping to replace all of Prunescape's human Player and Forum Moderators with their Wrightfully Banning Machines. So far, they have had some success. RealWorldTrading Fagex thinks RealWorldTrading is perfectly okay, just as long as Jagex is the one who profits from it. It was Fagex who came up with the Fagstaff of Festivities and the Vanity Items. World Domination Fagex has much bigger plans than Jagex, they want to spread their controversial philosophies around the world and make having a negative thought about anything illegal. Fortunately for us, only one employee of Fagex has ever successfully created an account in the Real Life MMORPG and said employee received a permanent ban. Even still, we must always be aware of the bowel movements of King Fatass. Who knows what he may be up to... For now, Fagex is just being "community-focussed" (By that we mean, converting as many players into bots as possible and holding mass "community" (aka botting) events.) ...Also FagsBook